calls me home OS
by Impala67-Ilana
Summary: Sometimes you have to lose someone to save the world, but who wouldn't know that better than Sam and Dean Winchester, along the way of finding a solution to Lucifer, they have to let someone die they love. CharacterDeath,Destile and Sabriel(just implied)


I know, i know i have two stories going on and a third in my mind, but this one was requested (in a strange way) by a friend of mine on tumblr :* love her totally and the song stuck in my head from a wonderful youtube video... so had to write one :*

Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, neither do the character, but Pascal and this OS,

Warning: Character death, implied Destiel and Sabriel, not really with the plot of the series and spoilers of season 8 episode 13(as time goes by)

hope you'll still like it :*

xxx Impala67-Ilana

p.s.: any questions just hit my message ;)

_**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**_

"_Its funny how the walk of life  
Can take you down without a fight  
So many years can lay behind  
Regretfully until its time  
To realize the moment  
When you turn around"_

They sat in utter silence in the small living-room of Bobby Singer, not knowing what to do anymore abandoned by everything and everyone.

"God gave up on us..." Pascal slowly said and looked up from her folded hands, to look straight into Castiel's eyes, she knew without even hearing a word from him, that he was broken.

Just as broken as she was, as Dean was, as Sam was, as Bobby, Ellen and Jo were, all of them broken beyond repair.

Lost what kept them walking.

"I'm not gonna take this crap" Dean suddenly burst and the whole group shifted to look at the Winchester, his green eyes blazing and one hand gripping a whiskey glass tightly, it might burst with a little more force.

"And what? March up and kick Lucifer? Because last time you tried to punch an angel, you nearly broke your wrist" Pascal retorted and glared at him.

"You know very well what there is to be done... and yet you refuse..." she said and stood up, moving so she was up in Dean's personal space.

Castiel would've intervened if it would've been threatening for Dean, but one of the few things you learned around Winchesters was.

That a good beating could actually do good with both of them, properly kicked asses made the Winchester see solutions, they hadn't seen before.

So he refrained from intervening and looked curiously at her, because neither him nor the rest had been on the meeting with the angel of Death.

Death had wanted Dean and Pascal to go in alone, to talk to both of them and when they had returned, they had told them God had given up.

"I am not going to do it" Dean said and glared back, not budging one bit, he knew she would push it, would push both their limits.

She would push, till Dean would punch her square in the face and then he'd regret it, not because she was a girl.

But because she'd be right and he'd punch her, because he knew he'd lost and that was something Dean could never take well.

Admitting he was wrong, admitting he had lost and admitting he was the one who was stopping the world-saving, for selfish reasons.

"I want you to say that to each mother, losing her family. To each abandoned child out there, to each human being, plant and animal. That you freakin Winchester had a solution to their misery, to the world burning and them dying. But refrained from taking it, because of a small stupid sacrifice." she hissed, grabbing him by his collar.

This time it was Dean who was the one to push her, the one to hold her up against the wall, his arm square beneath her neck, over her collarbone.

"You think you're a small stupid sacrifice?! You think any of us, would allow you to be used like a tool and then thrown away?" his voice was low and more of a growl than a real voice, but his message came across and the others in the room looked with more interest and curiosity at the two in front of them. "What did death say to you, two?" Sam asked, what had been on all of their minds and none of them had said out aloud, because Dean could be scary if he wanted to. He could be someone you wouldn't want to mess with given the chance.

"He gave us a way of locking Lucifer away for ever and closing the gates of Hell in the process" Pascal said and pushed Dean away from her.

"Death apparently knows about your boys family and seems like up till your grandfather, all of your ancestors Winchester-wise were men of letters. 'Men of letters' are an organization made to collect everything about the supernatural, cooperate with hunters who'd get the job done. But with your grandfather's line it stopped." she explained and glared at Dean.

"Death gave Dean the key to the base of the 'Men of letters' and told him, that if one of you two accepts his fate as a 'Men of letters', we were a step closer to the destroying of Lucifer's plans"

"I still don't see the sacrifice there..." Sam commented and Dean shot his brother a glare, "Well as it looks only a 'Men of letter' can claim the sword of Michael, which is in return not only her sword but Pas' herself. Oh and did I forget that she needs to die, to close the gate of hell forever? And the cage of the stupid fuckin' son of a bitch?" Dean said and got louder and louder, till the veins at his neck stood out and his eyes glared at them with a fire, being able to burn them to the ground.

"But it's not your decision! It is entirely mine! I can die on the spot if I want to! This is not your fuckin' business!" Pascal snapped and regretted it immediately as she saw the look of betrayal on Dean's face.

"In this matter I am siding with her, Dean" Cas said and seemed unaffected by Dean's glare, he was an angel of the lord, there was probably barely a thing that scared him.

"It is her life, it is not wise to take it before really needed. But in the end it is her's and it is her destiny to probably sacrifice it for the world's sake. Though the question is, if it is really sacrificed for the world or for those you want alive" Castiel said and Pascal looked at him.

"I never had a family... I never had friends and I never knew who I were or where I belonged to... I'm not going to give up the chance to protect those who taught me so..." her voice was filled with love for her friends and the knowledge that she could save them, pushed the fear of dying to the back of her mind.

Because if you had to be honest with yourself, no one not even the most fearsome angel of heaven or demon of hell, would say, they weren't afraid of dying.

Of no longer existing.

"So you're okay with it?" Dean shouted at Cas and made Jo flinch, she didn't like it when Dean shouted, because his true emotions would show up.

And right now? All they could hear was desperation, for a solution they didn't have.

"I am not okay with it... But sometimes we have to do things, that are unpleasant to save those we think deserve to be saved" Castiel replied and again just stared at Dean, "Like you taught me" he added.

Pascal walked past Dean and sat down on the coach, next to Jo and Ellen, Sam standing right across from them leaned against the window, Bobby at his right.

Cas on the other hand sat on the edge of the desk of Bobby's, Dean just a few feet away from him.

"Why is it okay for you, to go to hell to save Sam's life. But if one wants to save yours, you go all terminator?" Pascal asked and her blue eyes were glued to Dean's green ones.

She had long stopped fearing his outbursts and anger, because she knew as much as she knew herself, Dean was broken and she was too.

"This is my last will Dean... my dying wish if you want to... Let me at least do something good, with this life..." she said and got up again from the coach, being restless she grabbed her book, she had been reading during her stay at Bobby's and walked out of the room.

"It's final... you can choose to be the 'Men of letters' who commands me, or you give it to Sam, but you won't change my mind" she said and left, leaving a Dean who kicked everything in his reach, with a silent Ellen, an angry Bobby, a confused Jo.

Sam who was trying to calm Dean down and Castiel who knew, there was no need for doing it, since Dean wouldn't let them calm him down.

"_I'm coming home to breathe again  
To start again  
I'm coming home from all the places I have been  
With nothing but a voice within  
That calls me, calls me home"_

Pascal looked around, she wasn't at Bobby's anymore, she was at the orphanage, her old bedroom.

It was a dream a weird one, because she hadn't dreamed of her 'home' in a long time now, but nonetheless a dream.

"This was your old room..." a voice said from behind her and she turned around, to see a young man, she recognized him to be John Winchester's younger self. She had met him, when Cas had sent them back, to save the Winchesters from Anna.

"Michael..." she stated, knew very well who was hosting the body, of the man she had come to like as the young and innocent he had been.

"You remember me, I feel flattered" he said and smiled at her, the thin lips of John Winchester moving into a smile, that would have been rather enjoyable, if it weren't for the fact that there was some divine power behind it.

The divine power, to have sent Sam healed back to the future, with a wave of his hand, had snapped Uriel back to heaven without a second thought, had made Mary unconsciousness and forget everything, in a blink of an eye.

Had healed her and sent her after Sam, after burning Anna's grace and vessel, to talk to Dean and send him after them. All of it without even using less then a percent of his power.

Pascal looked at him for a long time, his black hair reminded her very much of his older self, the man she had hated, for what he had done to Dean.

"You used to share everything you had with that little deaf-child you were sleeping in a room with..." Michael said and dragged her out of her thoughts.

"She had a name, her name was Rachel... but you should know... because she'd pray to you each and every night.." Pascal replied icily.

Because she was certain Michael had heard her prayer and had done nothing to save Rachel from the burning flames of the demons.

Demons who had come for her, not for the orphanage itself, but for her the one to hold Michael's sword.

And where the angels had been in all of this? She never knew, she never had asked Castiel and she certainly wouldn't ask Michael now.

"I know..." he said and the green eyes of his vessel pierced right through her, "I met her, when she came to heaven... it's actually one of my favorite ones" he said and she could see something flickering in his eyes, that she had never seen before.

"It's the endless afternoon, in which you told her a story about parents leaving their child, because it was better for the child.

And that the child turned out to be a great person and then later on met their real parents, to discover that they were proud of what had become of the child." Michael said and caught her, it had been her sore spot since then.

The afternoon Rachel had been crying hard, because another child had been adopted and no one had cast a glance to her direction, she was deaf... in terms of adults, she was already broken.

Pascal had held her close and had told her, there were parents out there, real ones who loved her but had had good reasons, for having left her.

The blonde had lied and she had discovered years later that Rachel's parents, were wealthy bastards who had abandoned their child in favor of having a healthy one.

"You lied to her that afternoon, she knew all along... But do you know what she said, when I asked her, why she was still living in that memory?" he asked and she tried her best to look collected and not shell shocked, because she certainly felt like that.

"She said you were the closest to home this orphanage could've been. She said you were a mother, a friend, a sister and what was more importantly home... all in once" the archangel said and walked over to the bed Rachel had been sleeping on, for 18 years of Pascal's life.

He picked up a teddy bear, unmistakeably the one Pascal had given to Rachel, it had had been her's, but she had seen the sad expression of the child and had given her the teddy.

"Why?" he suddenly asked and caught her off guard, "Why, what?" she asked back and sat down on her bed, looking at him, legs crossed and yet she tried to hold herself together in front of him.

"Why did this little girl believe in you? Why did she love you? Why not God? Our father who had created us all?" he asked and there was no answer to that, that would probably satisfy him, but she would say her piece of mind anyways, no matter how scared she was of him.

"God gave us 'Free Will', we don't have to do, what we don't want to do... But then again... we do nice things, we regret and we love... You can love what you see, what you feel. But we neither see you nor do we feel you..." she said and shrugged.

"I'm not a good human, not even close to acceptable, but I would always try to save her over and over again. And if I could? I would apologize for her and change places, so she could live a life and I would be okay, with being dead..." Pascal said and shrugged once again.

"We can love... that is our difference to you... you don't love God... you think you do, because you have never done something else... but to love someone? Doesn't mean to let them do something wrong, or do something reckless... or let them experience pain." she was close to Michael now, could look straight into John Winchester's eyes.

"You cast your own brother down to hell, out of obedience to God... But did you ever think about how God felt? Maybe he wanted you to do what he couldn't do, what he isn't allowed to do as God. To forgive your brother, to embrace him and tell him everything would be okay..." she moved a little closer and her nose was just half an inch away from Michael's borrowed one.

"But then again, you lack the equipment for that, right? You just came to know why, we won't succumb to you... why we can't... and there is only one reason, believe it or not... It is Free Will and even if you think it is an illusion, I will fight to make that one real" she said and moved back away, out of the sleeping room and down the hall, she knew Michael would be gone, when she'd turn around.

"You were always against fighting... each time I had to use you" Michael said and vanished leaving just a light shimmer of gold behind, as his wings had mingled with her aura, another side effect of her being his Sword in every sense of the word.

Pascal woke up to see Dean leaning against the window of her room, at Bobby's, his face towards her and his green eyes locked with her blue ones.

"I'll take the command... but I won't forgive you" he said and left the room, leaving her with her fast hammering heartbeat and the weird taste of guilt and sorry on her tongue.

Pascal got up and walked over to the mirror in her room, brushing her hair away and tied her hair back, to go to the bathroom.

She refreshed herself and walked back out to change into her jeans, the t-shirt and flannel shirt above it, tying her boots she felt the aura of Sam in her room.

"Sam..." she said and waited for him to make a sound, which he did in form of an embarrassed small noise.

"Sorry... didn't want to enter, but the door was open" he said and she turned around to face him, "There is nothing I regret about my decision and I won't change it..." she said and he nodded, "I know... but you don't have to do it alone... I'll be there with you..." he replied and smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Sammy" Pascal said and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him hugging him.

"_Back in the day when I was younger  
I was lost and proud  
I've gained the world but it will never  
Compare to what I've earned  
In a quite moment  
When the earth holds still"_

Dean looked at Castiel and didn't say a word, but he knew that the angel understood him.

It was weird how much Dean hated silence, but when it came to the stoic angel beside him, it was completely normal.

Like breathing silence fitted their theme and he knew that they would never fall into the chatty ways, he would always fall into with women.

But this silence, that he actually was very fond of, had to be broken for the sake of words Dean actually didn't want to say.

"I don't want her to do it..." he said and looked up from his folded hands to the angel next to him, "Neither do I..." he replied and looked up as well, eyes locking with Dean's.

Silence was there once again, but Dean knew he had said what had been needed to say, he knew also that there was no way across that.

They had no other solution and if even Death didn't see another, how could they see one?

"Why did you lie to her?" Castiel suddenly asked and Dean knew what the angel meant, that he'd never forgive Pascal, it had been a lie.

"I don't want her to think, I accepted that she's sacrificing herself for us... this world, without anyone "of us to care..." he replied and sighed, this feeling-emotional-chick-flick stuff wasn't his section.

Castiel didn't say a word at first, considering what he would say and how Dean might take it in.

"I do not think... that, that was the right way... to let her know" Castiel then said and his blue eyes gazed deep into Dean's soul, or that's how Dean felt anyways.

Dean got up from the bench and broke the eye contact to Castiel, not turning around he walked back to the house and took the stairs up into the room of their youngest.

Somehow the Winchester knew that the angel knew very well, where he was going and what he'd do.

Pascal was sitting on the floor and holding onto something, she was with her back to him, so he couldn't see what she was holding.

"Pas..." he said and saw her head turning towards him, her hair whipping from her shoulder around to the midst of her back. Her blue eyes were on him and wider than he had ever seen them, in the years he'd learned to know her.

"I... didn't hear you come in..." she said slowly and her eyes moved just a little between what she was holding and Dean's face.

The Winchester could now see what she was holding and froze on the spot, it was his leather jacket, the one he had gotten from his father.

And Sam's jacket, the green one he knew Sam wore a lot, the one he remembered to have seen Sam wearing just a few hours ago.

"I... I wanted to keep memories... of your scents... I don't want to forget them... the scent of leather, gun powder and so uniquely you... It's... what family is to me,..." she said, Dean knew she was close to her breaking point, when she started to be like that, emotions taking over her actions.

He didn't know what to say or do, but he knew what he'd do if it would be Sammy at his feet, without a way out.  
He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms, his hands drawing soothing circles on her back, "It's fine... I'm sorry..." he said and could feel the part of his T-shirt covering his right shoulder, getting wet.

She was crying and Dean felt like an ass, because of course she'd cry, having to give up your own live to save others, never was an easy decision.

He knew himself, he had had to leave his brother and Bobby, to save Sam's life.

"I'm not sorry for dying... and I don't regret my decision... but I'm afraid..." she said and looked up, her eyes puffed and red-rimmed.

Sam walked into the room, after having seen Dean enter and having remained silent at the door, he decided to join them.

He knelt on Pascal's other side and wrapped a large arm around her shoulder, "We're family... we'll find a way to get you back..." he said and she smiled at him weakly. This was Sam, always trying to see a positive point in something, that looked helpless to them all.

There was no way of bringing her back, as Death had described it, she'd die and vanish, not existing anymore.

"You won't forget me right? I have existed..." she said and looked at the two, they could see the naked unmasked fear in her eyes and her trembling voice.

Dean smiled at her a cocky smile, a smile she had seen so often and had taken a liking to, "Sure, kiddo"

"Of course... you were a Winchester and we never cease to exist" Sam told her and smiled a dimple showing smile, smiles that would give her the strength to keep going.

"I guess that is more than enough chick-flick for us three, huh?" Pascal smiled and leaned back, the two brothers laughed softly and nodded.

"Way to much chick-flick" they said unison and Pascal couldn't help but to join their laughter.

Bobby could hear the laughter downstairs and looked from his book up, Castiel was sitting opposite from him looking through books himself.

"Looks like the idjits pulled their heads outta their asses" he said and shook his head, but Castiel could tell Robert Steven Singer was happy in a weird and for Castiel not really understandable way.

He resumed to read his book and could feel the presence of the three coming down the stairs, towards them to the study, while at the same time Jo and Ellen returned from their supply run.

Ellen and Jo were the first to enter the study, with bags filled with food and alcohol, Castiel could tell it was more alcohol than food.

Then Sam,Dean and Pascal came into the study, "So... we see lot of booze... that means..." Pascal chuckled when Jo gave her a cheeky smile. "The world ends party" she ended the sentence and held up a bag with a six-pack of Dean's favorite beer.

"You know I love you?" Dean asked and looked at Jo with bright green eyes, a smile on his face that spoke volumes about how happy he was.

Jo just grinned and the other blonde knew what the Harvelle thought, they knew very well whom Dean loved for real.

They pushed the books away and emptied the bags on the table, handing each and everyone of them a bottle of beer.

Castiel wanted to refuse at first, but had Ellen's glare directed at him and no one would want to piss the Harvelle off.

They started out with the beer and moved on from beer, to the cocktails -Jo and Pascal drank- over to the whiskey and vodka.

Sam stopped at the third glass of whiskey and leaned back to slowly sober up, "God... we really intend to drink ourselves over the end of the world?" he asked and got nods from all the persons at the table, except for Castiel who wasn't even tipsy.

"It's the end of the world, it's either sex or booze... we better take the booze.." Pascal said and downed another shot of tequila.

Dean shrugged and downed two shots right after another, his eyes a little blown from the alcohol, but the two girls noticed the glances he stole towards Castiel.

"_I'm coming home to breathe again__  
__To start again__  
__I'm coming home from all the places I have been__  
__With nothing but a voice within__  
__That calls me, calls me home__  
__Calls me home"_

Pascal staggered into her room and collapsed on the floor right in front of her bed, not being able to walk any step further.

She was beyond drunk and knew that most things she saw double, weren't double, that it just was a trick of her mind.

"God... no one can keep up with... Cas" she slurred and tried turning her body from her stomach towards her back, so she could look at the old ceiling.

Plastic stars that would glow in the dark stuck to the ceiling, but she knew they didn't glow anymore, they lost it years before she moved in.

"You're going to catch a cold there..." a voice said, snarky and heavily British accented, she turned her head slightly to her right.

"Another dream? Or hallucination?" she asked, "Both... who knows? Maybe just one, or the one affected the other" he replied.

"Why do you always come when I feel the lowest?" she asked and added with an after thought, "Or want to throw my guts up?"

The silence stretched for a few minutes and she wanted to push herself up, to see if he had vanished, or if the alcohol was wearing off.

But hands around her waist, that pulled her up without any effort, made her stop in her movements, her body pressed against another.

"Because it's the easiest to be with you..." he replied and smiled, but she couldn't see, her face at his chest, no chest rising and no heartbeat, a dead body.

"I wish... I could be with you... just for a night... for real..." she said and smiled, "I might not get another chance... I love you Balthazar..." she said and fell into a deep drunken sleep, leaving a shell shocked Balthazar, holding her close to himself.

Feeling her heartbeat and the raise of her chest, her breath ghosting over his neck and collarbone.

Pascal looked at Sam and Dean and saw the two do the vow that has been written in the initiation book of the 'Men-of-letters'.

Her chest felt heavy and her breathing was harder, the more they came to the end of the ritual the more it felt harder to breath for her, she fell to her knees, but moved her hand so the two would continue.

"Don't... stop" she said and opened the first three buttons of her shirt, so she would be able to breath better, with no result.

She reached out with one hand to push herself from the floor, to give herself space to breath, but it didn't help at all, the pain just grew, with each sentence read out in Latin.

At the end of it Pascal lay on the floor, not moving at all, Dean lost the grip on the book and ran over to her, Sam following right behind him.

"Pas! Come on please..." he said and shook her, holding a hand close to her mouth but not feeling her breathing.

"Please!" he said and shook her again, Sam noticed a page that lay out of the book on the floor, "Binding the sword of Michael" it said and he grabbed it holding it to Dean, he looked at him determined. "_Michael Winchesters praecipio gladio ut nos sequemur ducem, nos tibi et servire militiae belli. Postremo armis, in litteris nominis tollat de malis hominibus et in custodia verat infernum. hoc __dicimus aperi oculos tuos, militis de cælo, sanguinis of nostrum mandatum, Sam et Dean Wintoniam existunt pre vestri novus proprietarii. Et pugnate pro nostro spiritus voluntati. Mori pro nostra credere et vivere in illud impleas._" the two read and a strange blue glow engulfed the form of Pascal and suddenly Dean could feel her chest rising again, could feel her heartbeat and a gasp of her's for air.

"Holly motherfucker..." she gasped and looked up into the faces of Sam and Dean, "Did it... work?" she asked and saw the small tattoo on their wrists, with the symbol of the 'Men-of-Letters'.

"You might want to see this..."Sam said and lifted the rest of her shirt, that had ridden up her stomach all the way up her chest.

"God! Sam!" she said and blushed deeply, Dean looking at his brother questioningly, "You know if you want to see tits, I got a whole trunk filled with- "but Dean stopped mid sentence, "Son of a bitch"

Pascal followed their eyes and groaned, "Well that says 'Owning someone'" she said and air quoted 'owning someone'.

From her right hipbone up to her chest stood in nice handwriting 'Sam Winchester' on her left side the same with 'Dean Winchester' the symbol of the 'Men of letters' around her navel.

"I feel like 'Slavery' got a whole new meaning" she said and pushed down her shirt again, she wanted to move but her bones refused to listen to her and her muscles weren't working with her either.

Dean just leaned forward and touched her shoulder, she felt the tension leave her and her muscles and bones working with her again.

"Care to explain?" she asked and added, "I thought the commanding shit comes a little later?"

Sam didn't know either and picked the abandoned book once again, flapping through the sites he found the right page. "And when the 'Men-of-letters' decide it is time for war and when the vessels and their sword meet at a point, unseen by heaven. They vow to protect this world, it's living souls and the ones that are yet to come. They vow to do so, till their last breaths are drawn and nothing is left to fight anymore" he read out, the translation of the Latin words.

"So that means... we're ready to fight..?" she tensed a little just a tiny bit, but Dean could feel it in every fiber of his being and so could Sam.

"I thought there is only one of you commanding me..." Pascal was confused and irritated by the lore and stupid angelic ways of enslaving her, but then again when had something been simple and easy?

"Seems like we can do it both... probably because we said it together.." Sam mused and the others just nodded, leave it to Sam Winchester to understand everything.

Castiel appeared next to Dean in the huge library they had found in the underground basement the key had lead them to.

With him Ellen, Jo and Bobby holding their duffles and the weapons, though nothing of it could probably be used against the devil himself.

When the Colt had brought them no solution, the hunters had figured there'd be barely a thing that could kill him, aside from the archangel blade or Michael.

"He's coming" Castiel said, alerted the hunters ran outside of the underground basement, they didn't want it to be destroyed in the final battle, because who knew how useful it could be in the future.

Pascal was the first to face Nick, her sword already drawn and pointing at his non-existent heart, "Lucifer" she spat and stared at the morning star.

"Michael's sword... you're alive... good.." he said and smirked, his borrowed vessel falling apart around him, she felt sorry for the human.

"So this will be the last battle? No Michael against me, but a broken shell of a righteous man, his abomination of brother and their broken sword? Sounds unfair to me.." he said in his cocky voice and the smirk on his face, just made his rotted vessel look more horrible, than it already did.

"We'll see how unfair it is..." Pascal said and tried to push her fear behind, she didn't know what she could do, other than what she had already tried.

As suddenly lighting after lighting went down to earth and people gathered around them, she could feel and see their grace buzzing around them, angels.

"_I'm coming home, to breathe again  
To start again  
I'm coming home from all the places I have been  
With nothing but a voice within  
That calls me"_

Balthazar appeared right next to her and he looked at her, "I told you I only can be with you, when you're broken... So I thought I'm going to be with you now..." he said and took her left hand, the one that wasn't holding the sword.

The angels gathered around her like an army and she looked around herself, on her right something brushed her and she could see Michael in the vessel of the young John Winchester.

"What does this mean?" she asked and looked at the angels with drawn angel-blades, "Our command was to follow the sword of mine into battle. We will fight with you... we might not share your believes, but we'll fight for you" Michael said and drew his own archangel-blade.

As many as angels had appeared around thousand times more demons appeared behind Lucifer and Pascal could tell that one certain crossroad-demon and his demons weren't in that group of demons.

"I'd say I hate battles but... a certain Sasquatsh got me into it..." a cheeky voice said from behind them and Gabriel appeared, "Let's stop our bro's temper tantrum..."

"I don't want any of you to die, just because it's an order to follow me... Don't..." Pascal said and a few angels looked at Michael uncertain.

A young angel in the vessel of a young boy with brown hair and blonde eyes looked at her instead, "I believe that this is the right choice, god loved you humans and earth and I learned from watching my big brother, that you have to protect what the person you love, loves..." he said and smiled at her. "I'll fight with my brother and you" he then added.

"You've grown quite the bit, Samandriel" Castiel said fondly and looked at his brother, a hand on his shoulder, "I will fight, for this... with you..." he then added and she nodded, "Thank you..."

Lucifer let out a laughter that went deep into her bones and was ice-cold, "You say I'm the fallen one? Look who you choose, the hairless apes, the ones who destroyed this planet and yet you want to fight with them!" he says and the demons behind him make laughter-like sounds, just that they sounded more like barks than laughter.

"They try... to chance" Michael said slowly, "I might not understand it, but I can see why god loves them" he then added and it seemed like the final sentence to the begin of a battle.

Gabriel stood in front of the Winchester's, Bobby and the Harvelle's, shielding them from the demons and other creatures Lucifer had summoned to his side.

"We can fight... don't treat us like damn girls!" Dean shouted but Gabriel simply ignored him, Sam tried to reason with the angel about the battle.

"I can't you two? Are needed, you die, Pascal would die too... She's bound to you" he said and killed four demons without even moving from his spot.

Pascal found herself right in front of Lucifer, Michael shielding her right side, Balthazar her left and Castiel kept her back free.

"So it comes down to the two of us..." he said and snickered at her, his archangel-blade raised, her sword pointing at him.

The first time it had done nothing to him, it had pierced him and he had thrown her back against a tree, but it had done no damage.

She wasn't sure how much would change now, that she was fulfilling her destiny, but she hoped whatever would happen now, it would protect them all of them, the ones who were fighting with her, the ones she loved and earth itself.

It was one movement and all the battlefield action stopped, demons screamed in agony and angels cried silent tears.

Lucifer's chest was pierced by the sword of Pascal, but so was her's by his archangel-blade, blood soaking both their clothes and dripping in pools on the ground.

"Why?" he silently asked and she smiled weakly, "Because it's the only way..." she managed to say, before she felt what Death had said would be her end, she felt the force that pushed Lucifer into the hole that had formed in the earth, pulling the demons with him and then she felt this glow that was emitting from her and engulfing her completely.

Balthazar shouted next to her but she couldn't hear him, there was this piercing sound of Lucifer's true voice, ringing in her ears and then she felt arms around her body and wings pressed to her.

"No..." she managed to say and wanted to push him away, "I left you too many times... this time I won't let go" he said and held onto her, as the sigil to close the gates of Hell and Lucifer's cage took it's tribute and they vanished into the thin light, that closed the gates for ever.

Dean ran forward the moment Gabriel snapped the barrier that had kept them from fighting away, running towards the light he fell to his knees, as the bracelet of her hand fell to the floor.

It had been the bracelet of Mary Winchester, Dean had given to her before their departure, because he wanted something to protect her.

"This is not fair you son of a bitch! We did all we could!" he shouted into nothingness, but the others knew he meant god.

"Why?! Isn't it enough what we gave you? Can't you just ones be mercy full?" he shouted Sam standing next to him and Castiel on his other side.

The angels had gone one by one, till only Gabriel, Michael and Samandriel were left, who stood there and looked on the ground, they had not only lost Pascal but Balthazar too, who had gone with her.

"Dean..." Sam tried, but his tears were betraying every word he actually wanted to say, they had lost what was closest to a sister to them.

Dean didn't care for any words or any comfort, because it was all a lie in the face of what they had seen.

Jo was crying against Ellen's shoulder and the older hunter wasn't unaffected herself, barely keeping her tears away.

Bobby was hiding his face beneath his trucker cap, but the sorrow was overwhelming on the battlefield they had actually won.

And without knowing why Michael lowered his archangel-blade and felt his grace buzzing with sorrow, reaching out of him and trying to heal wounds, that would never really heal.

Gabriel stood next to Sam and though the Winchester couldn't see it, one of his six golden wings was wrapped around the youngest living Winchester, trying to comfort him.

Castiel knelt on the ground right next to Dean and had a hand on his shoulder, but Dean didn't move, he just sat there on the ground, the bracelet in his hand the other buried in the dirt of the ground.

Samandriel was the only one to move from his spot, to do something that Dean would always be grateful for, even though he didn't know yet.

With his grace he pulled and pushed till he had a statue standing a young woman with long hair, a sword in her one hand and the exact same bracelet like Dean held, on the wrist of her left hand.

Her left hand holding the hand of an angel, that wasn't facing them but the west, his wings wide spread and one of his feathers brushing her shoulder.

The small white stone beneath the statue said _"Let us sacrifice our today, so that our children can have a better tomorrow" _it was a quote Sam had read once, but couldn't remember anymore by whom.

Beneath the quote was written _"Saint Pascal and her angel Balthazar"_

"I think we all agree... that there always has to be someone to remember... the sacrifices made..." he said and smiled a little.

_At some point, you'll have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life. _

___**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**__**Supernatural-**_

___**Hope you liked it quotes as well as the song and the Latin, if you want to know, ask me or write it in a review :***_

___**xxx Impala67-Ilana**_


End file.
